


Worthy

by moviebuff123



Series: Jacob and Queenie [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviebuff123/pseuds/moviebuff123
Summary: Queenie knows that Jacob sometimes gets insecure around her, so she devises a plan to make him realize that he is worthy everything.





	1. The Plan

Sometimes, Jacob’s thoughts would make Queenie positively blush. That is not to say that he was particularly lewd, nor did he ever put her looks before her personality. In fact, he was entirely attentive to what she had to say about this, or what she thought of that.  
But on occasion, she would bend over to pick up something that she had accidentally dropped on the bakery floor, and catch him thinking, _God, what a rear_. He would quickly banish the thought from his mind, ashamed that he was thinking like all those men before him who would use Queenie for sex and nothing more.  
Not that Queenie was bitter. She had been open with Jacob when they had started their relationship a few weeks after she had first stepped foot in his new bakery. She liked sex. She always had, and was not ashamed of it. In fact, she was proud of her sexuality, always initiating kisses between her and Jacob, always pushing them a little further, but not so much as to make him uncomfortable.  
Jacob was by no means virginal, but compared to Queenie, he was much less experienced than her. She could feel his insecurities bubble up whenever she decided to take their usually chaste kissing to a more sensual level by nipping at his neck, pressing her body flush against his, or by placing her hands playfully on his rear.  
She could read the arousal in his mind, but his insecurities always won out: _What if I’m no good? What if I finish before her? What if I undress, and she doesn’t find me attractive?_  
This always hurt Queenie. To her, Jacob was the most beautiful man she had ever met, inside and out. He was so brave and kind and considerate, and he treated her like a queen. To think that he ever considered himself unworthy almost made her want to tell him about all of the brave and incredible things he had done with her and Tina and Newt. But to do that was dangerous. So instead of making him remember, Queenie decided that she would make him realize how much he meant to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sometimes, Queenie would go to Jacob’s bakery after it had closed so that she could help him clean up and spend time with him. Sometimes he would take her to dinner, other times, he would simply walk her home, and on great nights, they would just sit in the bakery and talk and eat for hours. Either way, they were always content with the time they spent together.  
She checked the door. Locked. She knocked, and Jacob’s head popped out from behind the counter. He brightened instantly when he saw who was on the other side of the door. He made his way over and let her in from the snow that had just started to fall.  
“Queenie! It’s good to see ya! I thought that the cold would keep you away,” he said, unable to contain the smile that spread along his face whenever he set eyes on her. _I’m happy it didn’t though._  
Queenie blushed, and started to wonder if her plan was too much. She didn’t want to scare him away by being too forward. But she squared her shoulders and flashed Jacob a smile. She would not lose her nerve.  
“Nothing could keep me away from you, honey,” Queenie said, flashing him a smile.  
He beamed. “Would you like something to eat?”  
“Actually, honey, do you think you could close the curtains. I don’t like being watched.”  
He cocked his head in confusion. They always liked to eat next to a window, so that they could enjoy the view or people watch. But in a second, he was all too happy to oblige, and ran about the bakery closing all of the curtains, leaving them in solitude.  
“Is that better, dear?” he asked.  
“Much better. Thank you, honey.” Queenie gave him a devilish grin, walking up to him and leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. She knew to start tentatively. Starting too strong would intimidate him too quickly. She needed to ease him in.  
She smiled into the kiss when he responded happily. He placed his right hand on her cheek, and his other lightly on her hip. He sighed when she opened her mouth slightly, allowing her tongue to flick out against his lips. Jacob obliged her, opening his mouth and allowing her to deepen the kiss.  
She is so good at this. Queenie heard Jacob think. She smirked and pulled him closer to her so that their bodies were pressed against each other.  
And suddenly, Jacob’s insecurities bubbled to the top of his mind. _What if she doesn’t like it? What if I can’t make her-? What if I can’t satisfy her?_  
Queenie pulled away from Jacob suddenly, and stared into his beautiful eyes. She stroked his cheek, wanting to transfer the depth of her feelings for him through this simple gesture.  
“Did… Did I do something wrong?” Jacob asked shyly.  
Queenie shook her head, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “You did nothing wrong at all, honey. I was just thinkin’... I was just thinkin’ how much I love you.”  
They had said this to each other before, not too long after they had first started dating. But in that moment, Queenie needed Jacob to know how much she loved him, and how much she wanted him. That first kiss had already left her weak in the knees.  
He beamed. “I love you, too.” He squeezed her hip reassuringly. “So much.”  
“I want you,” Queenie said breathlessly, stroking his cheek.  
His face went blank, confusion evident. “Wh-What?”  
“I want to make love to you,” Queenie replied, her cheeks turning slightly pink. She may have been much more experienced, but she had never had to be this forward before. It was simultaneously nerve-wracking and empowering.  
He gaped at her. _She wants me? In that way?_ He squared his shoulders. “Queenie, you shouldn’t feel obliged-”  
“Oh, trust me, honey,” Queenie said, crossing her arms defiantly. “If I didn’t want to make love to you, I wouldn’t have worn this little number.”  
With nimble fingers, Queenie undid the buttons of her frilly pink coat, letting it drop to the floor. She stood there in front of a speechless Jacob in her usual pink heels, black stockings, and pink lingerie.  
Jacob continued to stare at her, gaping like a fish. Queenie couldn’t read his mind, with so many thoughts running through his head.  
“Jacob?” she said, starting to lose her nerve. Maybe it was too much? “Please, say something, honey.”  
His eyes continue to roam up and down her body. He swallowed nervously. “You must have been so cold,” he whispered.  
Queenie laughed and threw herself in his arms.


	2. One Small Step

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was from Queenie's point of view, so this one will be from Jacob's! I hope you enjoy!

“You must have been so cold,” Jacob whispered. He couldn’t look away from the goddess proudly shedding her clothes for _him_.

And he wrapped his arms tightly around her when she giggled in that wonderful way and threw herself in his grasp. His hands roamed up and down her back, bunching up the satin pink negligee.

Queenie peppered his face with kisses, something she did when she was truly charmed by something he had said.

He could feel himself growing aroused, and he tried to angle his lower body away from her, so that she would not feel his shame.

But she must have, because as subtle as he was, Queenie pulled away, cocking her head. Her eyes searched his, in that way that made Jacob feel as if she were reading his mind. “Sweetie, there’s nothin’ to be ashamed of. It’s perfectly natural, honey.”

Jacob swallowed. “Wh-What are you talking about?”

Queenie looked downwards, towards where his arousal had become painfully evident. “I wouldn’t have worn this little number if I thought that you wouldn’t like it.”

Jacob could feel what little blood was left in his head rush to his cheeks. “I-I-I-I’m sorry, Queenie.”

“Ain’t nothin’ to be sorry about, honey,” Queenie replied, biting her lower lip mischievously and playing with the top button of his shirt.

_I don’t want it like this_ , Jacob thought to himself. He felt Queenie falter slightly. _I want her, but I want to make her feel worthy of everything. Rose petals, candles, a nice dinner before._

“Honey, we don’t have to do anything tonight,” Queenie said, her hands coming up to cup both of Jacob’s cheeks lovingly. “We can make love whenever you’re comfortable. It can be tonight, it can be ten years from now. I love you no matter what.”

_I love her so much_ , Jacob thought, looking at this queen who came to his bakery to surprise him with sexy lingerie. “I-I imagined our first… well, our first time to be… different. But… well, as you can tell, I do want you.” He flushed, looking downwards.

Queenie laughed. “Well, love, we don’t _have_ to make love tonight.” Her eyes flashed mischievously, as her hand snaked downwards to the edge of his pants. “But there _are_ other things we could do. May I?”

Jacob gulped, feeling her hand stop just above where he needed it most. She looked at him, asking for permission. This goddess, who wanted him in _this_ way, was asking to put her hand down his trousers.

Well, he’d be a fool to say no.

“Please,” he whispered.

Queenie chuckled, before placing her lips on his, and her hands slipped under the hem of his pants. Jacob gasped as he felt her soft hands envelop his hard cock. He felt himself back up until his back hit the edge of the counter. He leaned against it, his legs suddenly turned to jelly. Queenie had followed him, never breaking contact with his lips or his hardness.

She stroked him gently, and moaned into his mouth. Was it possible that this was bringing her pleasure, too?

“I love seeing you like this, honey,” Queenie gasped, breaking the kiss. “I want to see you positively _undone_.”

“Upstairs,” Jacob muttered, unable to form coherent sentences when the person he loved most had her impossibly soft hand on his dick. “Bedroom. Not in...mmm...bakery.”

Queenie laughed good-naturedly. “Of course, honey.” She let go of him, causing him to whimper at the loss of contact. She took his hand and led him upstairs, taking care, Jacob noticed, to swing her hips more than usual. Not that he minded the view, of course.

She stopped at the door to the apartment that Jacob now lived in above his bakery. The apartment that he hoped Queenie would share with him someday.

He heard Queenie sigh happily as she stepped aside to allow him to fumble with his keys. He felt her grasp him from behind, wrapping her arms around him and pressing a soft kiss on his neck. “I love you so much, Jacob. You have no idea how happy I am that I met you. There ain’t no one like you.”

He paused, the correct key finally in the lock. “There’s plenty of guys like me.” The words felt oddly familiar on his tongue, and he couldn’t help but think of rain. That was something he always associated with Queenie. He supposed most would think of her and the sun, what with her golden hair and bubbly personality. But Jacob always thought of Queenie as a woman as refreshing as falling rain, as calming as a cozy day in, snuggled in blankets and a mug of hot chocolate. She reminded him of the childish joy of splashing around in fresh puddles of fallen rain. Of soft kisses in the rain.

She squeezed him tightly. “Don’t you ever sell yourself short, love. You’re worthy of everything.”

He turned around in her arms so that he was facing her. Jacob placed a kiss on her forehead, then both of her cheeks, then the tip of her nose, chuckling as she scrunched it playfully. Then he placed a soft kiss on her lips. “And you, Queenie, are worth everything under the sun, and more. I love you, so much.”

She grinned, choking back tears of happiness. “Now look at what you’ve got me doin’, ya big softie.”

He laughed and pressed his forehead against hers. They stayed that way in peace, until Queenie cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders. “Now, honey, I believe that we were in the middle of something.”

Jacob gasped when Queenie grabbed his rear with both hands playfully. “You sure do love it there,” he said, attempting to be coy.

“Like you haven’t snuck a peek at mine,” Queenie replied playfully, biting her lower lip. “Now, open that door so that I can finish ravishing you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your kind comments! I've never really written smut, so this is very new for me!


	3. Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I added another chapter to this fic, so instead of being 4 chapters, it's now 5! I hope you enjoy!

As soon as Queenie and Jacob had shut the door behind them, Queenie pushed him against it, kissing him desperately. Jacob groaned, reciprocated, wrapping his arms around her. She could feel his hardness pressed against her leg, and she reached down and grabbed him through his trousers. He gasped sharply.

Queenie pulled out of the kiss, still stroking his cock, and and stared into Jacob’s eyes. “Honey, is it alright if I try something with you?”

Jacob stared at her with slightly unfocused eyes. “What… uhn...is...it?”

She blushed. She had never had to be this forward. Most guys she had been with preferred it when she was more demure, and they surely hated it when she called the shots. But she knew Jacob was different. He thought that it was  _ attractive _ that she was taking charge. And she loved him even more for it.

“C-Can I use my mouth, honey?”

Jacob’s eyes snapped to attention.  _ Oh, God does she want to-? With  _ me _? _

“If you want to, Queenie. Please, don’t feel obligated to do anything just because you think I’d enjoy it.” Jacob’s words came out strangled, and Queenie realized that she was still stroking him absentmindedly through his pants. She stopped, fearing that he would come too soon.

“Honey, trust me, I will  _ never _ offer something that I’m not willing to give. I  _ want _ to do this.” She grabbed his hand and squeezed reassuringly. 

He swallowed nervously. “O-Okay, then. Uhm, thank you.”

She laughed and gave him another tender kiss, undoing the top button of his collared shirt. She stopped, waiting for him to object. When he didn’t, she rapidly undid each button on his shirt with expert speed. She slipped off the straps of his suspenders. Queenie shot him a reassuring smile. 

Jacob watched her with a look of wonder. _ She’s so good at this. I haven’t done this in God knows how long… What if-? _

“Jacob, honey,” Queenie chided playfully, “please don’t overthink this. You’re beautiful and wonderful and we are going to have fun.” She pushed his shirt off his shoulders, guiding Jacob’s back away from the door so that the shirt dropped to the floor in a heap.

She stared at Jacob, shirtless and panting. He was beautiful. Slowly, Queenie lifted pressed both of her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She moved her hands to rake softly through the coarse black hair of his chest, running both nails gently over his pink nipples. She heard a sharp intake of breath, and Queenie looked up to see Jacob’s eyes flutter shut momentarily.

“Feel good?” she asked.

“Mmmm....yeah,” he replied.

Queenie raked her nails over his nipples, stopping to pinch them gently. He gasped again, hips bucking ever so slightly. She ran her hand over his big belly, rubbing it softly. She could hear his insecurities bubbling to the surface of his thoughts again.

“You’re beautiful, Jacob,” Queenie whispered in wonder. “I mean it, I have never met a man as beautiful as you.” She gave him another kiss before dropping to her knees in front of him. 

Looking up to make sure he was still doing okay, Queenie was shocked to find him crying softly. “Aw, honey! You okay?”

“Y-Yeah,” Jacob said. “I-I just love ya so damn much, Queenie.”

She grinned, and undid his pants, shoving that and his underwear down quickly. 

And there it was, hard and leaking for her.

Queenie had seen a number of penises in her lifetime, but none were as beautiful as Jacob’s. He was not the longest, and while he did have a considerable girth to him, it wasn’t the thickest she had seen. It was perfectly average, if not a little thicker than normal.

But she stared at it in wonder, knowing that she had done  _ this _ to the person she loved most in the world.

“I-I know I’m not the biggest around,” Jacob said apologetically.

“Oh, hush, honey,” Queenie scolded. “You’re the most impressive, magnificent man I’ve ever seen.”

“But-” he started, but leaned back against the door with a groan as Queenie licked the underside of his cock experimentally.

Queenie giggled, and licked along his tip, swirling her tongue along his slit. She looked up at Jacob, to make sure that he was comfortable, and was pleased to find that his eyes were closed, and he was panting with pleasure.

“Shit!” he moaned when she slipped him into her mouth. Then, “Sorry...mmm….love ...ugh… Didn’t mean...Oh, God…. to curse… _ Fuck _ .”

Queenie laughed, causing Jacob to gasp when he felt the vibrations on his cock. And when she started sucking and bobbing her head up and down, Jacob was positively screaming in pleasure.

And Queenie felt powerful, making the man she loved most come completely undone. She loved pleasuring him, because watching him like this was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

And he lost it when she gently fondled his balls while still sucking. He came with a roar, red-faced and dripping with sweat. His eyes crossed, then rolled back into his head. His hips thrust of their own volition. Queenie loved every second of it as she swallowed what he had to give.

When Jacob came down from his high, still gasping, his eyes snapped back into focus as he gave Queenie a look of horror.

“Oh,  _ God _ , Queenie! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to… in your  _ mouth _ . I should have warned you… Oh, I’m  _ sorry! _ ” Jacob dropped to his knees in front of Queenie, and pushed her golden curls out of her face, as if he were trying to check for injuries.

Queenie threw herself into Jacob’s arms, hugging him to her protectively. “Jacob, please don’t apologize! That was the most wonderful thing I’ve ever seen. I loved doing that to you. You come so beautifully!”

He laughed uncertainly, but returned her embrace. “And you didn’t mind that I… in your mouth?”

She giggled, too. “Nope, I loved it. I swallowed every drop.” Queenie pulled away to look at the man she adored, and couldn’t help but chuckle at his state of disarray. “You do look a  _ little _ ridiculous, though, with your pants still around your ankles.”

In seconds, the two had dissolved into uncontrollable, hysterical laughter. Queenie rested her head on his shoulder as she shook with giggles. It took a few minutes for them to calm down, and they knelt on the floor in peaceful silence, Jacob rubbing her back soothingly.

“Y-You know,” Jacob started shyly, “the night doesn’t have to be over yet.”

Queenie lifted her head from his shoulder to look him in the eye. “What do you mean, honey?”

“Well, sugarplum, if… if you’d let me, I’d love to return the favor.” Jacob ducked his head shyly, as if he were ashamed for wanting to pleasure the woman he loved.

Queenie stared at him in shock for a few seconds. Then her face broke into an overjoyed grin, and she threw herself into his arms, knocking them both backwards. Jacob’s back was on the hardwood floor, and Queenie was on top of him peppering his face with kisses.

“So,” Jacob said, laughing, “I’m guessing that means yes?”


	4. Angel in His Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm still pretty new to smut, so any constructive criticism is welcome!  
> Also, thank you for all of those lovely comments!

Queenie stood up, grabbing Jacob’s hand and helping him up. He sheepishly stepped out of his pants and underwear, which had until then been around his ankles.

Leaning in, Jacob pressed a gentle kiss to Queenie’s lips. She smiled against his lips, humming serenely. He placed his hands on her shoulders, where the straps to her satin and lace slip were. Jacob was suddenly overcome with a desperate, hungry need to see her naked. He pulled away, laughing shyly. “Queenie, can I-”

“Yes!” she replied before he could finish his sentence. Then, she coughed awkwardly. “I-I mean, I’d like for you to undress me, please.

Again, it was as if she could read his mind. But like always, Jacob chalked it up to how smart his Queenie was.

He kissed her again, and slipped the straps off of her milky white shoulders. He stood back and stared, as the satin number slid to the ground, revealing a very naked Queenie to him.

Jacob stared openmouthed at Queenie.  _ His _ girl.  _ His _ strong, sexy, smart, and kind girl. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. 

Her breasts, while not large, were perfectly rounded, with pink nipples peaked in pleasure. Her stomach was not toned, but slightly puffy. She had a mole on her stomach that made him weak in the knees. And her hips were full and soft, and Jacob resisted the urge to reach out and grab them to find what they would feel like without her usual layers of clothing. Lower, Jacob’s eyes found the cutest little patch of blonde curls he had ever seen. And dear Lord, those  _ legs _ . Long and shapely, Jacob wanted to kiss up and down her legs, to worship them.

He wanted to ravish her, worship her. Jacob wanted Queenie to know just how much he loved her.

Queenie flushed. “Honey, you can touch me, you know. I ain’t gonna break.”

“I know,” Jacob whispered, “but I ain’t never seen anything as beautiful as you.”

“Oh, hush,” Queenie said modestly. She walked up to Jacob and kissed him gently. He returned the kiss, deepening it.

His hands found her rear, and he hummed in appreciation against her lips when he felt how soft she was. Queenie laughed, and without warning, jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his middle.

Took a few seconds to get his bearings, and held her buttocks more firmly to support her. 

Queenie moaned and pulled away. “Please, honey, take me to your bed. I’m so wet, and I need ya.”

Jacob felt his heart swell, and he carefully made his way to the only bedroom in his apartment. Queenie kissed along his neck the entire way, nipping playfully every so often. He was happy that his window was open, allowing the moon to light up his room. Jacob deposited her on the double bed.

Queenie looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes and moved over, patting the spot next to her. Jacob nodded, and layed down next to her. Queenie pulled him into a kiss, grabbing his hand, and placing it on one breast.

“Touch me,” she murmured. “Please.”

Well, Jacob would be a fool to refuse.

He squeezed tentatively, looking at Queenie to make sure that she was okay. She nodded encouragingly. He moved so that he was on top of her, but not crushing her.

He pinched one nipple, rolling it experimentally between his thumb and forefinger. He lowered his mouth to the other one, giving it a lick. Queenie moaned, and her hips bucked up.

And when Jacob bit her nipple, Queenie gasped loudly. “I-I should warn you,” she panted, “that I’m a little bit loud.”

“Good,” Jacob murmured, before returning to her breast.

Queenie mewled as he licked and pinched and bit at her beautiful, perfect breasts.

He moved down to her stomach, his hands trailing her sides lightly. Jacob licked her navel, and pressed a tender kiss on that beautiful mole of hers.

Queenie’s breath quickened as he neared her blonde patch. Flashing her a wicked smile, Jacob skipped right over it, moving to her gorgeous legs. She threw her head back and groaned in frustration.

“Jacob  _ please _ ,” Queenie moaned, thrusting her hips against the bed in a desperate attempt to relieve herself. “I’m gonna explode!”

He laughed, sliding down until he was at her left ankle. Meeting her eyes, he pressed a soft kiss against her. He did the same for her other ankle.

“Your legs are works of art.”

He moved up to the inside of her left thigh. There, he licked upwards, stopping just where she needed him most. He bit lightly at the top of her thigh, causing Queenie’s hips to buck upwards. Grinning wickedly, Jacob pressed a light kiss against her blonde curls, laughing to himself when he felt how utterly  _ soaked _ Queenie was. 

And when Queenie felt that light kiss, she  _ screamed  _ in pleasure. Jacob looked at her in wonder.

“Beautiful,” he whispered to her, moving to her right thigh and kissing it tenderly.

“Jacob,  _ please _ .”

Unable to resist his queen, Jacob set his attention on where she was dripping with arousal. Gently, Jacob slid a finger into her, his heart swelling with love when Queenie covered her mouth with a hand, attempting to stifle her screams.

“Don’t hold back for me, sugarplum,” Jacob whispered, slowly pumping his finger in and out of her. “I want to hear you  _ scream _ for me.” Realizing the affect he had on Queenie had bolstered his confidence. And while he was still shy about sex, he knew that Queenie would be there with him, and they could conquer anything, as long as they were together.

“More,” she gasped.

Jacob added a second finger, increasing his speed, and watching as Queenie became positively  _ undone _ . She thrashed and grabbed the sheets, desperately trying to tether herself.

“Queenie?” Jacob asked, suddenly shy.

“Mmmm… yes?”

“Can… Can I use my mouth too?”

“Oh  _ God _ , yes!”

Jacob removed his fingers and lowered his mouth until he was pressed against her wet cunt. Taking a second, he breathed in her scent and he’d be damned if it wasn’t the most wonderful thing he’d ever smelled in his life.

Slowly, he licked upwards, tasting her for the first time.

And he’d be damned if it wasn’t the most wonderful thing he’d ever tasted in his life.

And he’d be damned if Queenie’s scream wasn’t the most wonderful thing he’d ever heard in his life.

Her back arched off the bed and she moaned as Jacob gripped her hips tightly and pressed her closer to his mouth as he licked furiously.

And Queenie  _ shattered _ when Jacob sucked on her clit. She came with her hips thrusting violently and her screams filling the room and his apartment and the building and Jacob’s whole world.

And Jacob didn’t stop. He continued sucking on her clit as her climax wore down. Only this time, he slid two fingers inside her and began pumping rapidly.

“Oh, Jacob!” Queenie exclaimed, reaching down and running her fingers through his hair. 

Her second orgasm followed her first one not two minutes later. Queenie’s back arched and her hips snapped up with the force of her pleasure, and Jacob was still lapping up her juices, helping her come down from her high.

When her screams and moans died down to satisfied gasping, Jacob climbed up to lay next to Queenie. Her face shone with sweat, her blonde hair was a mess and her eyes were half closed with exhaustion.

Jacob had never seen anything more beautiful.

“Oh, honey,” Queenie said once she had caught her breath. “Your face is all wet!”

Jacob blushed, but froze when Queenie leaned over and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips.

“Mmm,” Queenie hummed appreciatively. “You were so good, honey!”

“Ya think so?”

“Yup. I ain’t never come like that before. You got some real talent.”

Jacob ducked his head shyly. “I liked making you come. You’re so beautiful.”

Queenie flashed him the biggest smile. Then she yawned.

“You’re tired,” Jacob observed, only now starting to feel his own exhaustion.

“I should go,” Queenie said, but she made no move to leave Jacob’s bed.

“Please, stay.” Jacob wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her closer to him. “That is, if you’d like.”

“I’d like that very much,” Queenie mumbled against his chest.

Within a matter of seconds, Jacob heard loud snoring coming from the angel in his bed.

And he’d be damned if Queenie’s snores wasn’t the most wonderful thing he’d ever heard.


	5. Worthy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you all check out the other stories in this series! I'm planning to write another Jakweenie smutfic, so keep your eyes open for that!

Queenie’s eyes fluttered open, and she observed her unfamiliar surroundings with initial confusion. The memories of the night before fluttered back, and she could not contain her delighted smile when she felt the large arm around her middle clutch her tighter.

She rolled over to face Jacob, who was looking at her drowsily. “Good morning,” she whispered, snuggling into his chest.

“Good morning,” he replied. Jacob pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“What day is it?”

“Sunday.”

“The bakery is closed then?”

“Yup,” Jacob said. “You planned it that way, right?”

Queenie pulled away to give him a sheepish grin. “No, actually.”

He laughed, and soon, she was joining him. “Well, it’s a good thing that you picked a Saturday to seduce me.”

Queenie said nothing, playing with the black hairs of his chest. “You don’t regret it, do you?” She could read the satisfaction in his mind, the pure love, but it would have been nice to hear it from his lips.

“Why the hell would I regret it?” Jacob asked incredulously. “Believe it or not, it’s not every day that I wake up next to the woman I love. And I thought that last night was perfect.”

“And you don’t mind that I’m very… experienced?”

Jacob pulled Queenie into a tender kiss. “Not at all. And I hope you don’t mind that I’m much less experienced?”

Queenie cupped his cheek in her hand. “Not at all. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

She pulled him into another kiss, this time more needy, and she was delighted when Jacob responded with enthusiasm. He wrapped his arms around her, and she squealed in delight when he flipped her over so that she was on top of him, straddling his very naked body.

“I like it when you’re confident,” Queenie said when they broke the kiss. “You don’t know how good you are.”

Jacob said nothing, only smiled at her and rubbed her sides lightly.

Queenie pressed another kiss to his lips. “As much as I’d like to ravish you right now, I really am very hungry.” She gave him an apologetic smile.

Jacob’s look of love quickly turned to one of concern. “Of course. Uhm, I can make you breakfast. That is, if you don’t mind.”

Queenie felt her heart flutter. “Oh, honey, that sounds like berries to me! I ain’t never met a man who wanted to cook me breakfast.” She rolled off him. “You want me to help?”

“No, no. I insist on treating my Queen.” Jacob sat up and went to his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of underwear and pants and putting them on. 

Queenie sat up and pulled the covers over her naked body and stared at Jacob admiringly. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Beaming, Jacob walked over and pressed a kiss on her forehead. “Thank you.”

She snuggled under the covers, not sleeping but reveling at being in the bed of the man she loved most. A man who was willing to make  _ breakfast _ for her. A man who did not feel emasculated when she took charge of their more… amorous activities.

Jacob Kowalski was  _ it _ for her. She’d be damned if she ever found a man as pure as him. Why did he have to be a No-Maj?

No, she wouldn’t think about that. Jacob was wonderful the way he was. It was MACUSA’s silly rule.

Queenie knew that she’d run away from that rule in a heartbeat. She’d snap her wand herself if it meant that she could stay with her Jacob. 

Shaking her head, Queenie got up and went to the bathroom to wash up. The smell of eggs and pancakes wafted throughout his modest apartment.

Queenie stepped out of the bathroom and went to the living room, where she found her discarded slip. Pulling it on, she went to the kitchen, where she found her Jacob putting three pancakes on each of their plates and piling eggs next to them. Two warm mugs of hot cocoa were already on the table.

“That smells delicious, honey,” Queenie said.

He turned around and flashed her a shy smile. “Thanks, sugarplum.”

“I’ll set the table,” she offered, and bustled around, looking for forks, knives, napkins, and syrup. Sure, doing things the No-Maj way was harder, but Queenie could get used to it.

They sat next to each other, and as Queenie took her first bite of Jacob’s pancakes, she let out a satisfied moan. “These are the  _ best  _ pancakes I have ever tasted!”

“Really?” Jacob beamed. “I’m happy you like them!” 

Queenie nodded and finished her pancakes, eggs, and cocoa with vigor.

She could hear Jacob’s pride bubbling up as he finished his own breakfast.  _ How did I get a girl who loves to eat so much? There must be a God. _

Rules be damned.

If MACUSA wanted to separate Queenie from Jacob, they’d have to kill her.

Because as Queenie left her seat to climb into Jacob’s lap and kiss him, Queenie knew that Jacob was a No-Maj worth more than every witch and wizard in MACUSA combined.

And as she reached into his pants and stroked his hard cock, Queenie knew she could give up magic, if it meant they could be together.

And as she felt two fingers slip into her wet cunt, Queenie knew that Jacob was a man worth keeping.

And as they both came together, gasping each other’s names, Queenie knew that she was far beyond worthy of  _ this _ .

And as Jacob whispered, “You’re amazing,” to her, Queenie knew that he would give up his entire world for her.

And as she sat in his lap, forehead resting against his, Queenie knew that she and Jacob were worthy of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Thank you all for your support and kind comments! They mean the world to me!

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be a multi-chapter fic. I hope you enjoyed it so far! :D


End file.
